eirethunefandomcom-20200214-history
Current Day
Current Day There are no open wars between the nations of Eirethune currently, yet there are elements of instability in many. Trade flows between the nations more now than most of the time in history and most nations take advantage of it and grow from it. But something is also eating into the stability of the nations, little by little. Perhaps it’s just apprehension, but it could be something more. Aden Shahn Aden Shahn is growing and prosperous. The regions in the nation are pretty much the same as they had been. There is the drone of animosity from Smothe towards Crocia and Surrin. There is the constant annoyance from Teldor about how high the trade tariffs will be, mostly due to their fear and hatred that Surrin remains separated. There is the thought that the Free Cities of the South would really be better off if they joined Aden Shahn, even if none of the Free Cities want to. All of these issues are brought up in the Diet in Bredenkham on a regular basis, and the workings of the nation seem to be going ahead and according to schedule. There are a few minor incidents to report, however. There have been more raids from the Mote Hills recently near settlements around Bamtie. Nothing major, but the raids are more common than they have been in centuries. The level has forced some hamlets in the Cyfail (kih-FAIL) Plains to be abandoned. These attacks will be brought up at the next Grand Diet if they continue. In the east, not far from Bog’s Head, there have been some increased interest in mining the Wedyn Hills. There is skepticism in Bog’s Head proper about whether it should be done so close to Detmanth; Bog’s Head is only 150 miles from the ancient House. Yet the interests continue and mines are starting to open. None are very close to Detmanth, but the people of Bog’s Head are worried something will awaken if they move too close. There has been an incident where a mine collapsed, destroying most of the operation, but it could be that this was just a normal mining accident. Angleside Angleside is an old and stable nation, yet they benefit greatly from the new peace and prosperity. As most of the cities of Angleside are quite near the coast, trade remains an important part of the nation’s growth. Even in distant Watchlock, not only are the citizens gaining wealth, but also there has been in influx in new citizens who have decided to come to the ancient land. The pacts between Angleside and Bavarin are still quite strong, and Angleside and Calandiren are growing closer as well. The plains of Kreenan in Anglehome are growing rapidly as the fertile fields are safe and the climate good. There have not been many raids from the Mote into the plains, nor has a dragon been spotted in centuries. Even in the far west, Dreton is seeing more settlers. The Galnah Dale is getting more people each year, trying to survive the frontier conditions, and for the most part, the settlers stay even when there are raids or bandits. Similarly, there’s been more of an attempt to find a place to settle on the Isle of Baldurin to the far west. There’s actually been a pact for settlement there agreed upon by Angleside and the West Isles, making a place of limited authority. There is now a permanent settlement there on the coast of Baldurin Sound, just west of the Lastok Peaks. They’ve had some trouble out there from the beasts that have owned the isle for all time, but for the present the settlement is still capable of handling their own defense. There is, however, some apprehension that their self-sufficiency is maintained mostly by hubris, rather than knowing what really they will face there. The only other potential trouble was recently in the Firch Wood, at the very southern part of the Kreenan Plain. Some settlers attempted to establish a hamlet, Great Bend, near the River Ffydd by the bends near the Firch Wood and Derrin Hills. For a few years, it was stable and fine, without any signs of trouble. Recently, however, a small merchant traveled there to see if he could open a trade route with them. When he arrived, however, he found the stone dwellings melted and the inhabitants gone. Not a sign of who lived there anymore. Only one spear in the center of the hamlet remained. Blackened earth circling out around it, with a human skull atop the spear like a trophy. Balmorien Balmorien is a well-populated nation, and has acceptable relations with its neighbors. The nation with whom they are the closest is probably the tiny nation of Dag, stuck up in the mountains off the side of Roane. Yet they do trade with other nations. Calandiren and Teldor do not trust Balmorien completely, for good reason. Angleside will trade with Balmorien, and is probably their biggest trade partner, even more than Dag. Internally, the lords continue their competitive and semi-warlike nature, keeping the nation feudal and sluggish to grow. Still, however, the capital city of Aachnarn is the largest city in the world, and in it, the largest library of learning in the world, making it an important destination for many people from lands throughout Eirethune. Just don’t get on the bad side of the ruling houses of Balmorien, in whatever hamlet, town or city in which you travel. The feudal and competitive nature of the lords of Balmorien continues. In any given week, there will be a tourney or a battle between the lords, somewhere out in the Thearth, Roane or Bardd Plains. It’s easy to find martial work in Balmorien, even if you’re content guarding the merchants along the Thearth crescent on the northern border. Balmorien is mostly what it has always been: A land of warlike folk, eyeing each other as a competitor. There have been some strange occurrences in Balmorien, however, mostly on the periphery. The area around Fryhain has become more dangerous than usual, which is still pretty dangerous compared to most areas in the civilized world. Nonetheless, the road between Waldbaden and Fryhain has been closed to merchants due to the number of deadly attacks along it. In addition, hamlets have been abandoned in the southern Fryhain Dale along the rise of the Gorgaf Hills. Normally settlers would see it through, but the violence has been so constant, that it has become too much for them. Scouts have been sent out to investigate, but either they have found nothing, or have not returned. Cartain is also known as a perplexing place, but here, too, there are some strange occurrences. The arch mage of the temple to Mata, Denkahn, in Cartain resigned his position and went out to live in a hamlet being built in the Haul Hills, overlooking the Bardd Shores, just 25 miles west of town. It wasn’t like he was an old or incapable mage, rather one day he decided to leave while in the midst of gathering information for a ritual of conjuration. He had several disciples who were working for him at the time, and only minutes after a few were tasked to investigate some writings, Denkahn, picked up a few books, his staff, and went to the one of his arch mage brethren to hand him the key to the temple. No one understood what had happened and there was no explanation. Denkahn headed out the door, gathered some things from his house in Cartain, mounted his cart and headed to the small hamlet of Sea Cliff. This caused quite a stir in the temple, and it is uncertain whether the research on his ritual will continue at this point. There is some trouble in Wiskroyt, high in the hills in the far east of Balmorien. There seems to always be some trouble there between Wiskroyt and Aeris Nadden, but it might soon become violent unless something is discovered. Two of the sons of Lord Grieg of Wiskroyt have gone missing. No signs of foul play. No ransom notes. No blood stained floors. Just missing. Immediately, Lord Grieg accused spies from Aeris Nadden of undermining the authority of the ruling house of Wiskroyt, and immediately, Lord Wabishon of Aeris Nadden denied it. Soon after, there was some hubbub in the mines of Wiskroyt, and although the activity seemed like it was positive, something was being kept a secret. Then days later, part of one of the mines collapsed. More accusations came out of Lord Grieg, and the area around Wiskroyt and Aeris Nadden has become quite intense. There are many checkpoints on the roads between the two cities, and patrols from both towns have mistakenly clashed sporadically. Much uncertainty lies in the east of Balmorien. Bavarin Bavarin is prosperous and at peace with its neighbors. It grows and expands a little, and enjoys a fine climate and access to most of the resources that it truly needs. What could go wrong in Bavarin? Well, there is always some trouble in the far east of the nation, in the Mote. But that’s pretty normal living near the largest known concentration of Ûr clans on the southern continent. There’s also been a recent strange occurrence near the border between Angleside and Bavarin, near the Ffydd River in the Kreenan Plain. An entire hamlet was found melted and blackened with no bodies to be found. The center of the hamlet only had a spear with a skull on it. There will be investigations from both nations about this. The biggest issues in Bavarin, however, are mostly concerned with the change in the leadership. This may shake Bavarin to its core. The previous king, Daznah-Nadreen, who was the dynastic heir and ruler for many years was deposed when it was discovered that he was directly worshiping, and sponsored secret worship of the Dark Lord, Seybok. True, there are many across Eirethune who follow Children Gods aligned with Seybok, Thakune, Hermax and Sapayo being the most common, and probably among the most popular deities anywhere. But direct worship of Seybok was viewed as much different. Seybok was still a god of the underworld, a historical enemy of all life on Eirethune. The rhetoric that flew against Daznah-Nadreen was legendary, as if the sovereign was eating babies for lunch on a routine basis. The nobility of Bavarin was up in arms, with only a few frontier houses supporting the sovereign, mostly from around Banor, and a few up in Regent. To avoid any bloodshed or disruption of the realm, however, Daznah-Nadreen abdicated and left to live in his dacha outside of Banor. The nobles wouldn’t have it, and so they imprisoned him for 3 years. The strife continued across the land, with more and more accusations of political skulduggery and the illegitimacy of Lord Bellon’s rise to the throne. In order to keep peace with the land, King Bellon released Daznah-Nadreen to live in freedom within the realm. Although his family still owns a house within the noble quarter in Fathe Nûn, Daznah-Nadreen took up residency in his dacha near Banor. A month or so ago, Daznah-Nadreen is gone from the public eye, even in Banor. In fact, no one has seen him recently. Some say he's just traveling. Others say that the nobles that pushed him out, pushed him off a cliff. Who's to know? None of this quieted all of the voices, however. Lesser nobles around Banor and in the Regent both spoke of the nobility of Fathe Nûn seizing control of the nation rather than remaining loyal to the blood lines of the family. At first, the talk of division and skulduggery came from the frontier nobles, but once Daznah-Nadreen went missing, there was talk throughout the land. For only a couple weeks now, the previous sovereign has been gone, and now the stability of the entire realm could be in question. Another issue that has come up recently, though not as realm-shaking as the royal dynasty, is the more frequent disappearances of settlers in the valleys northwest of Banor. At first, it was attributed to the orcs, or the stone giants, or some goblins, but when it started to become more common, scouts have been sent out to seek what has happened. And it appears that it was probably not orcs or stone giants or goblins at all, although no one is sure what is the cause. Calandiren Calandiren is doing well in the Third Age. Their people are prosperous and growing, as our their villages, towns and cities. The exceptionally varied demographics of the nation still remains strong, although there are probably more of the short-lived folks now than the ents or giants care for; yet they all do still get along in the Grand Court of Glen Ár. Trade is good with Angleside, Bavarin, Frostmark, and even the West Isles and Rhorden. There is a small amount of trade with Balmorien and Teldor, but the level of distrust between Calandiren and Balmorien has been rising again, little by little, since the end of the Great War. Most of the cities of Calandiren are stable fortunately. There are only a few issues that have come up. There are always the issues with raids on Icereach. The hunt for more runic examples among the creatures of the ice shelf provides much speculation and reason for research, though nothing has been found as of yet. Another troubling issue, and one more contained to Calandiren itself, is the area between Black Dunn and Davis Clearing. Most merchants traveling to Black Dunn from anywhere in Calandiren take one of two roads, either through Farran, or along the coast, straight up from Almo. The road from Davis Clearing to Black Dunn, however, is often taken by smaller merchants or people just needing to go to or from the Frostmark capital. There have been small settlements in the Buartha Plains for years, but now it’s becoming harder for them to receive supplies. Two reasons are the cause for this. The High Peaks of Mor have now become a haven for some very dangerous bandits. Scouts have been sent up to see what they could do about them, but the peaks are quite dangerous and costly to cover. People are now told not to travel on that part of the road, though traveling around them would take days and many attempts have still be interdicted by bandits up in the peaks. The second problem relating to the area is that it appears that a lord governing a hamlet in the southern Buartha Plain has decided that all settlements need to tithe to him, to show him fealty alone. There is talk in the Grand Court of sending troops into the Buartha Plain, but it has not yet been decided how much to send. There is not a lot of information coming out of the southern Buartha Plain, so it is difficult to determine the situation. The last order made at court was to send some scouts down from the north along the coastal road, through Buartha Wood and into the southern Buartha Plain to see exactly what was going on. But nothing yet has been heard from these scouts. Dag Dag remains a simple kingdom, under the leadership of the aged King Abdagat of Dag Dwarven Deep. The main non-Dwarven towns do prosper, although with much less vigor than the towns and cities of the west, for life in Dag is sparse even in the best of times. Trade continues and to a very minor extent as expanded. Roane and Vendratti remain Dag’s closest trading partners, but now a few Dag merchants make their way to Nandig in Kastgar, bringing another new partner into the mix. There are also thoughts of venturing out across the Kharin Passes to trade directly with Kharin Dûn itself, although the people of Dag aren’t sure what they can offer the ancient house. Not much is going on in Dag. The pickets still watch the ruins of the House of Thangku’Ur and look across the open steppes in the Kharin Passes, knowledgeable that the threat may not come in their lifetime, but no one really knows. Dag is worried about what is going on in Wiskroyt. There has been talk of a great find in the mountains, but then the mines collapsed, and now everyone is worried there might be a war between the cities of Aeris Nadden and Wiskroyt. This would hurt the trade of Dag, so the strife very much concerns them. Dag has also heard from some of the Vendratti clans that bad spirits have invaded Uda Bathar. To the people of Dag, Uda Bathar has always been inhabited by bad spirits, but this time the Vendratti seem more adamant and apprehensive than usual. Free Cities of the South The Free Cities are still free. The Free Cities also are prospering greatly. Without large feudal systems to pay for, the cities are extremely active and lucrative for the people who do business in any of them. The cities also benefit from not having too many political problems. Katorba gets a bit uneasy about rhetoric coming from Aden Shahn about how Katorba is part of the Smothe and should be part of Aden Shahn, but so far, no troops have shown up in the lands south of the Smothe. Trade is good in Katorba, with more and more overland merchants heading northwest to Taitronen. There is talk of truly developing a road there, but for now, it’s only talk. Other than the two cities, Lebben can be fairly wild and dangerous, as the majority of the western Arm of the South is quite uninhabited, but still, the people prosper and grow. They are still members in good standing with the Tcherna Council and have no issues have arisen bothering them nor the Council. One interesting note is that there has been talk of creating a settlement on the west side of the Bae Eern Straits, just across the water from Bae Eern. Up until this time, there has only been a very rudimentary hunting hut present there, but a few more long term thinking settlers want to make it something more; not necessarily to rival Bae Eern, but rather to share in the potential prosperity of the location. Sadav is quite prosperous, having one of the most lucrative ports in the world, both from trade and piracy. Having an open port in Sadav is complicating their relationship with the Tcherna Council, however. Now that there has been peace for a while, many of the cities, both in Aden Shahn and Udbotsi consider Sadav’s policy of having an open port a threat to their economic stability. Nothing publically has been done about it, but it is believed that Niemandale is commissioning ships to potentially combat the pirate threat in the South Seas, one way or another. Frostmark There is little doubt to the frontier nature of Frostmark. It exists on the edge of civilization, but acknowledges it. It is wild and warring, but with an air of decency between its own. After the Great War, Frostmark certainly prospered a bit more, had a bit more time to grow, enjoyed its friendly neighbors, but also was able to better go forth and do what Frostmark has always been – a land of competitive clans that watch the north for destruction. Frostmark is still a difficult place, even without the constant war of the Great War. Frostmark has its own war, perhaps a bit less deadly, but the clans still battle each other as is the way. The primary discussion in Frostmark is still about Thane Modgren of Black Dunn and his discovery of the transmutation and conjuration runes. Every raid that goes out searches for any presence of the runes, and several have been found out on the ice. The significance of the runes is still unknown, but at least the hunt is on. Recently, there was another finding of the runes, but this time it was not on a raid. Far out on the western peninsula, there is a small hamlet named Tuathsraida which is primarily inhabited by Frost Giants, half-giants and humans. They raid and fish and hunt like any other clan home in Frostmark. Nothing is out of the ordinary there, except for their relative seclusion. One morning, nothing different than any other morning, a crew was headed out for a fishing outing, but in the center of the village, stones were cast about the main totem to Manorn (which had been set up the night before) and on each were either runes of conjuration or transmutation. Immediately, raiding parties scoured the area about the village, but nothing was found. No fishing mission was started, but instead, there were scouts sent out for two days straight. Still nothing. The totem to Manorn was taken down, more scouts went out, nothing. Nothing has happened to Tuathsraida since the stones were first found, but the whole hamlet is worried, even though they’re mostly Frost Giants. Kastgor It’s hard to track everything that goes on in Kastgor. In Nandig, there’s traders from surrounding nations, and markets from surrounding clans, but it’s hard to tell what information you’re getting is true or constructed so that you are satisfied, and might be willing to buy. When the clans come in to Nandig, there is commonly boasting and tales of how hard the plains, steppes and desolations have been to the clan leaders in general. There can be tales of almost anything going on, but generally, it’s probably exaggerated to make sure the information seems important, and not weak. None of the clans of Kastgor wish to seem subordinate, even if they are. Since the word was heard that there could be a presence of magic in any shaman circle or rite, the clans have been on the lookout. Although no one had found the magic in any village or hovel, what has been related is strange. More than one shaman that has visited the Uda Sea has seen an image in the lake, or rather on the lake, while conducting a divination ritual. In the image, the sea turns black in the center and moves towards the shaman, spreading like an ooze. No one has been injured or has been attacked by the image, but the clans are not sure what to make of it. Rhorden Rhorden is another land where getting any information about what is going on there is quite difficult. The exceptions to this are in two main cases, one, when clan members join with raiders from Calandiren or Frostmark on an expedition into Icereach, and two, when a known, trusted merchant meets up with a clan leader. The second case is wrought with some untruths from the merchant as well, because they generally don’t want to lose trust with the Rhorden clan members. The first case tends to be the most common way of finding anything new, because when clan members are out on the ice, they feel more comradery and are willing to open up. Rhorden raiders on Icereach have definitely seen the same runes in abandoned camps, just as other raiders have. However, there is a rumor that some of the runes have been seen in the northern Misniuil Plains, not in a camp, but in the sky. The rumor is said to have originated with members of the Clan of the North. It is also said that the Clan of the North has migrated north, truly into the Shadows of Kazden. Not many of the clans have had contact with them recently, but that’s where most think they currently are. Southland The Southland is a peaceful land and tries to remain so as much as possible. In the east, trade is engaged primarily with Bavarin and Sadav. In the west, Gale’s Head trades with anyone coming to port. They hear of much going on there and often that’s where the outside world hears what’s going on in the Southland. Since the beginning of would be the Southland, there’s been a few settlements near the Sedd Pridd River since the migration of the Gnomes back in the first century of the Second Age. However, the hamlets there have always been small. There are some plains near the coast there, but the land isn’t as fruitful as the Southland Plains, which has always been more populated. However, recently, there has been an attempt to build up a hamlet, River’s End, next to the river’s exit into the sea. An area near the exist of the river has been dredged a bit and a couple decent sized docks have been built up. The hamlet had also gained a few more craftsmen, willing to try and make a go of it. Then two weeks ago, all of the docks and the merchant storage by the waterfront was washed out to sea. No one heard any warning about a gale or cyclone, but one night, the weather suddenly attacked the port, and moments later it was calm. It has set back the progress of the hamlet’s development, but the plan is to still go on. There’s just a fair amount of apprehension as to whether something will affect the development again. Teldor Since the end of the Great War, Teldor has slowly but surely returned to its insular and xenophobic pre-war state. The tariffs on goods are high, although people of other lands do still try to trade with Teldor. The relations between Teldor and Aden Shahn are still cool, although Magnate Megrakk has expressed no outward anger or dissatisfaction. Normally when things aren’t going great, the Magnate might stir the Surrin pot, proselytizing the need for Teldor to have greater dominion over both parts of Surrin. However, Surrin hasn’t come up at all recently. Two other factors have kept the Magnate busy. There is some uncertainty with the stability of The Veil, the society of secret eyes and hands that work with the Magnate and other nobles and agencies permitted by the Magnate. It is unclear exactly what is going on due to the general secrecy of the organization, but it is unmistakable that there have been more meetings between the Magnate and the Master of the Veil than normal, and that it appears that some of the standard, more notable members have not been available for quite some time. No one outside the inner circle knows what’s going on, but something is. The Magnate has something else distracting him that he shares with Aden Shahn. There are some hamlets along the Cyfail Wood, southwest of Great Azmunth, which have been abandoned due to nearly relentless attacks from both the East Mote Hills and the Cyfail Wood. This same situation has occurred a bit south as well, affecting Aden Shahn in a similar fashion. The Magnate is investigating what could be taking place to cause all of these attacks, but nothing has yet been discovered. The attacks seem frenetic and chaotic, at least a little more than normal, which further perplexes the situation. Udbotsi Udbotsi has returned to being profitable since the Great War. So many lives were lost among the settlers on the South Amed Plains during the war, but slowly the area has been resettled. The Green Cities are still great trading partners with anyone on the South Seas, and Tatan continues to slowly build and investigate the unknown coasts, seas and desolations on which it borders. In terms of goings on in Udbotsi, tales of mystery abound in Tatan, some of the tales even believable. More ruined ancient keeps found! Mysterious cities where no language is spoken found! Cities of sea creatures found! Something might be true, but it’s probably best to visit Vlandrahl or Ittrok and find out for real. And also in Vlandrahl, there is talk about finding enough people to investigate some of the ancient Dwarven halls, now that there’s been some talk of easier access than there had been. The Potentates also want to finally establish more of a presence on the Isle of Calon. It’s been so close forever, but people haven’t not had enough protection from the wild inhabitants to establish anything more than a hunting hut. It sounds like the Potentates may be hiring someone to investigate the isle more closely. Vendratti The nomads from the plains below Kharin Dûn live in tentative peace. There are raids from the north, and sometimes the south, but the nomads continue their life, attempt to scrape by where many others would have given up long ago. The shamen of Vendratti have not seen any evidence of the runes that have shown up in Kastgor or Icereach. Rather, the only strange activity that has been witnessed in Vendrattis is that some of the raiders from the Ûr lands have gone straight to the ruins of Uda Bathar, circled it, camped for a day or two, and then went back north. No one understands why this is done, but it has happened several times. The clan known as Grand Bathar is said to continue to watch Uda Bathar for any other signs of activity. Sometimes one of their kinda will come west to trade with Dag or Balmorien, which if you see one of their kin negotiating with merchants, it’s easier to negotiate with them and see if you can follow them back to the clan holding. West Isles The West Isles is more of a collection of frontiersmen than a nation. Still, the West Isles have grown and had decent prosperity since the end of the Great War. The tales of what was happening in Icereach and the strange occurrences in Frostmark have kept the people of the West Isles inquisitive about things going on. They often seek information about Frostmark to find out whether something is coming their away. Nonetheless, small settlements are still being started on the major islands of the West Isles. Some with more luck than others. The Isle of Tirpaigh (TEER-pie), in particular, has had problems. The hamlet of Frenda, on the north side of the Habornen Strait was found wiped out by a gale recently. Nothing at all left if it was within 100’ of the coast. The water is tough in the West isles, but the gales that hit Frenda were not predicted at all. Another issue on the Isle of Tirpaigh occurred to a small hunting rest stop between the Naldor Peaks and Tirpaigh Mountains. This hunting rest stop had been there for years, but when recently visited, all of the buildings were flattened in some sort of weird manner. It wasn’t as if they were smashed down, rather it appeared as if the walls were simply taken way. Lord Gwyll of Taliden has decided to put a bounty on the location to see if anyone could figure out what has done there. Links [[Chronology of Eirethune]] Previous, [[Icereach Stirs]] Notes